Brother, My Brother
by Bl00dstain3d
Summary: Brother my brother, one blue and one gray, will meet upon a quiet field, on the morn of judgement day. The American Civil War turned brother on brother, North against South...Blue against Gray.


This came to me a while ago, early into my Hetalia exposure, when the high school I went to (I graduated) did a musical theater of the Broadway musical "Civil War." The group won all-state, and this year the full version is the Spring Musical. Anyway, the song is "Brother, My Brother" from the musical.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Civil War. I DO own Beau though.

Dedicated to: Cameron Kennedy, for being awesome and in honor of her being our school's production of Civil War. And Darkfire75 for introducing me to Hetalia, albeit completely on accident. AND The boys of the musical theater version of Civil War for being AWESOME. (http: /www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com(BACKSLASH) watch?v=-mLMvvYS8tAandfeature=related) Brother, My Brother is the first song.

March 7th 2011: Made a two minor edits.

* * *

_Brother my brother_

_One blue and one gray_

_Will meet upon a quiet field_

_The morn of judgement day_

Alfred stood among the blue clad soldiers, waiting.

Beau stood among the grey clad soldiers, waiting.

Alfred reached up to adjust his glasses, before realizing they weren't there.

Beau adjusted his glasses, smirking.

They both stepped forwards, meeting each other in the middle of the battlefield. Mirror images of each other, one blue, one grey.

"You could give in you know."

"Neva."

"Then you leave me no choice, brother,"

"So be it."

_Brother my brother_

_God has heard your battle call_

_Now he'll watch his precious children_

_Learn how to stand, learn how to fall_

They returned to their respective armies. Two pairs of blue eyes calculated each other. Beau mounted his horse, Alfred picked up his gun. Neither knew which one called for the attack first, but before they knew it, the armies clashed.

_And his eyes will look away_

_For his heart will so be torn_

_As his fields of gold turn scarlet_

_From the rage of battle born_

_And the silence of the night_

_Will be broken by the cries_

_Of the ones who've been forgotten_

_On the quiet field where honor lies_

Alfred fought his way through Confederate troops towards the one on horseback, avoiding looking the men in the eye. However much Beau claimed these men as his people, they were still Alfred's, and cutting them down hurt him deeply. He could tell that this battle, this war, was going to change him, not just as a country, but as a man. These men, both blue and grey were his people, his children, and he'd failed them when he'd allowed Beau to secede from him.

As Beau rode through the battle, leaving his own mark on the Union troops, his horse was shot out from under him. When he went to get up, he found a sword at his throat. His eyes trailed up the blade, meeting the warm blue eyes of his twin. He could see the hurt in them.

Alfred's eyes were haunted.

Alfred looked down his blade at his brother, into the cold blue-grey eyes of his twin. He could see that Beau really thought he was doing the right thing.

Beau's eyes were blazing.

Beau swung his sword, Alfred could barely block it. Both could feel the losses their armies were taking, but both were too consumed with their fight to care. The battle raged on, with the brothers in the middle of it.

_Give me now a splendid sun_

_With all his light full clear_

_Give me now a gentle autumn_

_Before the dying of the year_

_And some green unbloodied grass_

_While I can still see far_

_Give me one night on a river_

_And one unfailing star_

Beau's blade caught Alfred across the stomach, causing the man to fall to the ground. Beau stood over the Northerner, rifle pointed at his head, his eyes were still haunted. Alfred looked up at him, the Southerner's eyes still blazed. Their fight hadn't changed anything. Alfred's hand found a rifle, bringing up to his brother's head. A tear escaped his eye.

"See ya in Hell."

"No."

Both guns fired. Beau was on the ground, Alfred had lowered his rifle, shooting the other in the stomach. Beau's shot had narrowly missed Alfred's head. The Confederate troops withdrew, the Union troops let out a cry of triumph.

_Brother my brother_

_God has heard your battle call_

_Now he'll watch his precious children_

_Learn how to stand, learn how to fall_

Alfred sat among the carnage, holding his brother. He let out an anguished scream.


End file.
